


A Nighttime Picnic

by AgentofMischief



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One-Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Short scene, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofMischief/pseuds/AgentofMischief
Summary: Some short Catradora fluff, set pre-series.





	A Nighttime Picnic

It was rare that they were able to sneak outside past curfew, but when they did, it was always special. Catra had even managed to swipe a few gray ration bars from Kyle's stash this time and Adora had found a few spare blankets for them to sit on as they stared up at the starless night sky.   
"I've always wondered... what happened to the stars? I know we used to have them, but what changed?" Adora mused.  
"I always heard," Catra said through a mouthful of ration bar, "That the princesses destroyed them or took them to power their magic."  
"You really think they're that powerful, that evil?"  
"I wouldn't put anything past a princess." Catra said darkly.  
They sat silently once more, scarfing down the rest of their late night meal. As they did, a thought worried its way at the back of Adora's mind, something she hadn't realized that she'd never considered until that moment.  
"Catra... do you ever think about... what you'd do after the war is over? After the princesses are finally defeated, I mean?"  
Catra sat stiffly for a moment, frowning to herself. "You know... I've never thought about it. The war, the Horde, it's all we've-- I've ever known. Have you?"  
"No, I guess I haven't either, but..."   
"But?" Catra's ears perked up. A small smile was starting to play its way across her lips.  
"But," Adora said, leaning in and taking Catra's hand in hers, "I think whatever it is, I can't imagine doing it without you."  
"I can't either." she admitted and squeezed Adora's hand back.  
Both girls leaned in closer and closer until their faces were almost touching. Neither of them moved for a small eternity, neither one wanting to make the first move; both of them afraid to ruin the moment. It was Catra who finally leaned all the way in, covering the distance between their lips.   
And it was that night, under the dark, starless sky of Etheria, that they shared their first-- and hopefully not last-- kiss. 


End file.
